The Experience
by Serious Vampire
Summary: Rose and Dimitri decide they need a holiday. To add some experience to Rose's new drivers' license, Dimitri lets Rose drive; a decision he will soon regret. Set after Shadow Kissed, Dimitri wasn't turned. Rated T for language and possible later chapters.


**Hey!**

**I was sitting in the back of the family car - being driven by my learner driving sister, when I got this idea for a story and started writing. Just a note: there may be a few errors.**

******I hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner Richelle Mead. I own nothing - except this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**The Experience**  
**  
Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV  
**

I finally got my learners license last week. Since we were going on a small holiday, Dimitri thought it would be a good idea for me to get some driving experience. Although, for some strange reason I think he's regretting his decision; and we haven't even left the school grounds.

"Okay, now pull out slowly," he advised.

"Ha, that's what she said," I laughed, turning the wheel sharply and planting my foot.

Beside me Dimitri grabbed the seat and slammed his feet on the floor below him, he obviously didn't realize the brakes were on my side; "Rose slow down!" he yelled.

The volume surprised me, making me swerve and put my feet on the ground; unfortunately for both of us, my foot was still on the accelerator.

"AH SHIT!" I screamed. The car made a really unhealthy noise, but kept going.

"BRAKES, BRAKES, Oh Roza BRAKES!"

I then discovered why he was screaming; the Academy gates were approaching fast. I switched my feet to the brakes and slammed them on; they screeched in protest, but we started to slow down.

The tires gripped; bringing dirt up around the car. Dimitri and I seemed to realize at the same time that the car wasn't going to stop in time and pushed against our seats.

I felt the brakes begin to lock; acting purely on instinct, I briefly took my foot off it, then at the same time, shoved my feet on both the clutch and brake.

We came to an almost immediate halt, but not before the car nudged the gates; swinging them open with a bang. The whiplash made us swing forward and whack into the seats.

"The security in the place is concerning," I confirmed.

"Your driving is concerning, how the hell did you pass that test?"

"I didn't, but I annoyed Stan so much that he just gave me my license and shoved me out the door."

Dimitri smiled slightly, it soon turned to a look of curiosity; "How'd you know to push the clutch as well? That's only taught in advanced driving."

"I have learnt something from your manic driving," I replied, referring to when he drove to rescue Lissa from Victor's men.

"At least I haven't crashed into the Academy gates," he reminded me.

"Yet," I added to myself, but he heard anyway. He raised an eyebrow, asking me to repeat it. I changed the subject instead; "Now that the gates are open, are you ready to go again?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Your confidence in me is insulting," I started the car again and we drove down the highway.

The drive was smoother this time - due to the lack of drivers - and Dimitri only had to tell me to slow down four times. But finally we reached one of those slow drivers, and Dimitri - well I - decided to overtake them.

"Drop back into forth gear, - it gives it more power; fifth is overdrive, unless you're going around eighty miles and have your revs up, it will take you longer to increase your speed. - Now, speed up...that's it, if it's clear put on the left indicator," Dimitri paused long enough for me to check the oncoming traffic and flick the indicator on; "Switch into the left lane and-" he shouted something in Russian that I'm pretty sure he won't teach to me; "GO BACK!"

A truck had appeared just up the road and was coming towards us at a phenomenal speed. "Chill comrade, we'll be fine," I put my foot even further on the floor, switched to fifth gear, and swerved in front of the slow driving car just as the truck roared passed; "See, plenty of time."

"Pull over at the next opportunity."

"Have you lost faith in me comrade?"

"Yes, and I would rather not have a heart attack."

I rolled my eyes at his comment; "Fine, have it your way," I slowed down and pulled up beside the road.

"Get out of the car and step away from the wheel," Dimitri said cautiously.

I grabbed my L plates and switched seats with him. Before he sat in the seat, he kneeled down and put his hand on the ground. Closing his eyes he said, loud enough for me to hear; "Land...Don't ever leave me again."

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I'm thinking of making this into a more than just a oneshot but I need to know if you want me to continue. So review!**

**To those of you who have read my other story: 'Shadow Soul: The Cure' I'm rewriting the first few chapters, so if there is a scene you want me to improve, either review or PM me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Serious~**


End file.
